Hydrocarbons, such as oil and gas, and other fluids are commonly obtained from subterranean formations that may be located onshore or offshore. The development of subterranean operations and the processes involved in removing hydrocarbons from a subterranean formation typically involve a number of different steps such as, for example, drilling a wellbore at a desired well site, treating the wellbore to optimize production of hydrocarbons, and performing the necessary steps to produce and process the hydrocarbons from the subterranean formation.
When performing subterranean operations, such as drilling a subterranean formation, it is often desirable to perform wellbore enhancement operations to enhance the production from a reservoir in the subsurface formation. In unconventional reservoirs, enhancement operations may induce fractures with complex geometries. It may be useful to predict, at least in part, these fractures to optimize fracturing operations and increase production from the unconventional reservoir.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to exemplary embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.